Miscommunication
by Naru Suzuki
Summary: Uma série de breves momentos de Reno e Yuffie.
1. Chapter 1

Uma série de breves momentos Reno x Yuffie. Final Fantasy não me pertence, mas o que há de mal em usar um pouco da imaginação, não? Os momentos não possuem nenhuma ordem cronológica, por isso não estranhem a falta de conexão entre eles. Aqui estão os primeiros 5.

**1. **

_Turk idiota._

Estava ali à mais de meia hora. As pessoas passavam por ela e a observavam: sua expressão de irritação certamente sugeria o que estaria acontecendo. Ela olhava para o relógio irritada, enquanto batia o pé na calçada. Sabia que não seria possível ter uma conversa com aquele cara, tinha certeza! Nem sabia por quê havia insistido tanto! Esperou mais alguns minutos, amaldiçoando o rapaz de cabeça-vermelha, até que desiste, sem perceber que havia esperado todo esse tempo na rua errada.

A três quarteirões dalí, Reno olhava no relógio impacientemente.

_Aquela pirralha! No mínimo foi mais uma de suas peças!_

E foi embora, torcendo para não encontrá-la tão cedo.

**2.**

Mal podia controlar a risada ao vê-lo em singular situação. Deitado naquela poltrona, mal se mexia.

_Então o temido Turk está dodói, é?_

Ela desatou a rir. Ele, contudo, a ignorava. Por mais que a ninja o tirasse do sério a maior parte do tempo, precisava se conter ou a lesão em suas costas voltaria a doer.

_Graças a você, pirralha._

_Ahn? E quando foi que pedi que me defendesse?_

Ele sorri, acabara de ter uma idéia.

_Garotinhas indefesas precisam de proteção, sabia?_

Ela o olha sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela: uma ninja, ágil e destemida, precisava de proteção? Isso Yuffie não aturaria! Com um movimento, ela o levanta da cadeira e o joga no chão, torcendo seu braço para trás.

_Quem precisa de proteção, hein?_

Ele nada responde, mas ambos escutam um estalo. Yuffie solta o braço de Reno rapidamente, estaria quebrado? Para sua surpresa ele se levanta, em perfeitas condições, ajeitando sua roupa enquanto a olha com aquele sorriso de quem ia aprontar.

_Obrigado por concertar minhas costas, meu bem._

Ele lhe dá um beijo rápido (e inesperado) e sai.

**3.**

Ele acorda de repente e percebe o corpo de Yuffie abraçado ao seu. Ela lhe dava calma, e o fazia sentir como se estivesse preso a algo real ao menos uma vez em sua vida. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que gostava de estar com ela, odiava estar ciente disso. Sem saber o que fazer, ele se levanta, deixando-a alí. Ainda estava indeciso, não sabia se ficava ou se ia embora. Considerou a possibilidade de ir para um outro quarto, o de Rude talvez, onde deveria haver uma cama sobrando. Mas, o que diria? _Hey Rude, estou apaixonado e isso me tira do sério. Posso me esconder aqui? _Seria uma boa idéia, e o amigo certamente iria entender.

Enquanto passava pelo corredor, já arrependido de tê-la deixado, Reno vai para uma pequena sala e se aconchega no desconfortável sofá que dava para a varanda. Estava frio. Lembrou-se das mãos aquecidas de Yuffie. Queria voltar para junto dela, mas era orgulhoso demais para reconsiderar suas ações.

Caiu no sono, mas acordou depois de um tempo, como se não tivesse durmido nada. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se. Lá estava ela, envolvida no cobertor, observando-o com os olhos sonolentos.

_O que faz aqui? -_ ele soou mais calmo do que realmente estava

_Está frio, Re._

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela se encolheu ao seu lado, envolvendo-o no cobertor.

**4. **

_Então, está gostando dela?_

Reno desviou o olhar. Rude ainda o encarava.

_Sabe que não pode se dar ao luxo de sentir tal coisa. Turks não podem ter uma vida comum._

_Eu não quero uma vida comum, droga! Quero viver o agora._

Reno sentou-se, irritado. Tais sentimentos sempre lhe foram negados.. Ele não podía negá-los agora que eram verdadeiros!

_Ela também não pode se prender a mim, tem um destino esperando por ela. Não sabemos quando ela terá que voltar a Wutai._

Sentiu uma raiva muito grande. De repente, tantas coisas entravam em seu caminho.

_Você vai se magoar e não vai perdoá-la por te mostrar o amor. - _os óculos de Rude não escondiam sua preocupação - _Além do mais, ela é o tipo de garota que acabaria colocando fogo na sua casa..._

Apesar de tudo o que passava por sua cabeça, Reno precisou rir ao ouvir essa.

_Cara, eu nem tenho casa._

**5.**

Sentada, sozinha, ela observava o copo que estava à sua frente, até que foi interrompida.

_Hey, posso me sentar aqui?_

Ela olha com desconfiança para o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, jeans e camisa preta, fazendo um sinal para que se sentasse.

_Você vem sempre aqui?_

_Desculpe, não falo com estranhos. - _ela provoca, bebendo um gole

_E por que não? - _ele a observa

_Meu namorado não ia gostar. - _ela coloca o copo de volta à mesa - _Ele é um turk, tomaria cuidado se fosse você..._

Ele aproxima sua cadeira da dela e pisca um olho.

_Acho que vou correr o risco._

Ambos começam a rir.

_O que veio fazer aqui? - _ela estava surpresa, seus olhos brilhavam.

_Hah... - _ela dá de ombros - _Ficar bêbado, é claro!_

Ela aperta os olhos, encarando-o, antes de acertá-lo no ombro com um soco.

_Quis dizer aqui na cidade, idiota._

Ele sorri.

_Ver você, meu bem._

Reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews! Aqui vão mais 5 momentos, espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto gostaram dos anteriores.

**--**

**6. **

Enquanto a chuva caía sobre seus ombros, ela apenas encarava o horizonte: imóvel, como se não estivesse ali. Gostava da sensação da água fria em contado com sua pele quente, e do peso dos cabelos molhados que caíam por cima do rosto. Gostava do som da chuva, e do silêncio de todo o resto.

_Cara, que lugar monótono._

Ela olha discretamente para o lado, onde a única pessoa que a chamaria de "cara" encontrava-se de pé. Sente um frio na espinha.

_Se quer jogar video-game, sugiro que vá para outro lugar._

_Video-game? - _ele sorri - _Essas coisas combinam mais com você, pirralha._

_Pfftt.. - _ela coloca as mãos sob o queixo, encarando-o - _Você se acha tão maduro, Turk. _

_Hah.. Vamos._

Yuffie observa a mão dele, estendida em sua direção. Os olhos de Reno fugiam dos seus, sem sequer disfarçar. Ela continua ali, parada, observando-o. Até que ponto ele agüentaria?

Sentido-se sufocar pelo olhar da ninja, ele sacode a mão, como que para dispertá-la.

_Anda logo, você não tem o dia inteiro._

Ela aceita a ajuda dele e levanta.

_A cerimônia já vai começar. - _ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos, inquietas - _Olha como você está..._

_Aaa, pare de implicar, Reno! - _ela sorri; um sorriso forçado - _Você também nem se arrumou!_

_Mas eu não sou o mais importante nessa comemoração._

Os dois andavam, sob a chuva, e não pronunciaram mais nenhuma palavra por um bom tempo. Ao longe, Yuffie podia ver seu pai junto a um rapaz que acenava pra ela: estava feliz, com um sorriso no rosto, vestido de forma elegante. Ela olha para Reno, ele parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Um aperto toma conta de seu coração: _Espero que seja mais forte que eu, Re... Espero mesmo._

_--_

**7.**

Aquela figura chamava sua atenção: mesmo em tempos difíceis, ainda sorria, como se não houvesse mais nada que pudesse fazer. Aquele sorriso, a forma como ela apertava os olhos quando ria, de certa forma o confortava. Em uma vida sem certezas, ela era como um porto-seguro, sabia que sempre que a olhasse haveria um sorriso e um brilho em sua face.

_Ei, cabeça-vermelha!_

Ele retorna à realidade, os grandes olhos brilhantes encarando-o com uma cara de quem se divertia com a vida.

_Você é sempre tão barulhenta assim?_

Ela ri. Gostava de como ele mudava de expressão tão rápido e como, mesmo que tentasse parecer bravo, ainda tinha o mesmo olhar solitário e tentador. De certa forma, ela ainda buscaria aquele olhar muitas outras vezes.

_Um dia seremos mais que isso - _os dois pensam, quase que ao mesmo tempo - _Pode ter certeza._

--

**8.**

_Voltou tarde._

Ele entra com um sorriso na face. Ela era a única alí.

_Onde estão os outros?_

_Já foram dormir._

_Está sem sono? - _ele permanece em pé, próximo à mesa onde ela se sentava.

Ela acena que sim com a cabeça. Suas mãos apertavam as mangas de sua jaqueta, como se tentasse se controlar.

_Onde você estava?_

_Por aí._

_Onde?_

_Faz diferença?_

_Faz._

Ele senta junto dela.

_Está com ciúmes?_

_Não._

_Por que está agindo como se estivesse?_

Como se perdesse a paciência, ela se levanta, deseja boa noite e vai em direção aos quartos. Antes que pudesse sair do recinto, sente os braços dele a envolverem, segurando um pacote à sua frente.

_Feliz Valentine's Day. - _ele sorri, mesmo sabendo que ela não enxergaria_ - Eram os últimos da loja, espero que goste._

Ela pega o pacote com as mãos delicadas, enquanto ele se despedia com um beijo em seu rosto.

_Droga, Turk. Nem te comprei nada!_

--

**9.**

_Quando formos a Wutai, vou ensinar você a nadar._

_Ei, por que você acha que não sei nadar?_

_Isso é tão óbvio, Reno. - _ela o observa de cima a baixo - _Você não me parece muito aventureiro..._

_Eu? - _ele ri - _Um Turk precisa ser aventureiro, gata. De onde você tirou isso?_

_Ah, essa roupa social... - _ela torceu o nariz, observando a expressão no rosto dele - _Não que eu não goste... É até bem legal._

_Essa roupa é meu imã de mulheres, amor. - _ele ajeita o colarinho, um sorriso na face - _Elas adoram o Reno aqui._

_Hm. - _ela desliza os dedos sobre o tecido da camisa dele - _Tudo bem. - _ela se levanta e sai

_Ei, Yuffie!_

_Você tem razão, não vou estragar seu imã de mulheres. - _ela ri, provocando - _Não precisa ir nadar comigo: fica aí com o seu terno._

_Wow, wow, wow! Espera aí! - _ele se levanta e vai atrás dela - _Vamos dar um passeio de helicóptero então! Dizem que sou um ótimo piloto. Você já ouviu isso, não é? Yuffie?_

--

**10.**

_Vai pra lá!!_

_Aqui não tem muito espaço, sabia?!_

_Tá apertado, arromba essa porta!_

_Por que você não dá um chute e derruba ela, ninja?_

_Eu nem consigo me mexer!_

_Ótimo. Vamos ter que esperar._

_Espero que alguém apareça logo..._

_..._

_Reno?_

_Ficar presa aqui comigo é tão ruim assim?_

_Fica quieto, vai._

A verdade era que nenhum dos dois queria sair dalí tão cedo.

Do lado de fora, Cloud e Tifa discutiam se deviam destrancar o armário.

--

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Olá. Desculpem a demora para atualizar! Quero agradecer aos comentários, e a todo que leem essa fic! Bem, ela se passa tanto antes quanto depois de Advent Children, e cada "momento" corresponde a um período diferente, por isso não procurem muita ligação entre eles. xD

Espero que gostem dos próximos 5:

11.

Costumava entrar pela janela do apartamento quando ele não estava. Esticava as pernas, sentada no sofá escuro que ficava no meio da sala, e se aconchegava entre as almofadas. Ficava alí por alguns minutos, imóvel, a cabeça descansando sobre o encosto. Era uma técnica para se sentir "em casa" e, logo que se sentia à vontade, Yuffie corria para a geladeira pegar um dos motivos de suas constantes visitas.

Uma caixa razoavelmente grande de damascos, doces e alaranjados. Eram suas frutas favoritas e, por uma feliz coincidência, as de Reno também. Desde que descobrira sobre os gostos do Turk, sempre entrava em seu apartamento quando ele não estava. Era bem fácil: a janela sempre estava aberta e os damascos sempre estavam na geladeira. Depois de devorar metade das frutas - coisa que ela fazia em pouco tempo - deitava-se no sofá e envolvia uma almofada com seus braços. E ali ficava. Chegava a cochilar algumas vezes mas acordava ao ouvir o som da porta sendo destrancada, indicando que era hora de ir embora.

A primeira coisa que fazia ao chegar era colocar a sacola de compras no chão da cozinha, indo para a sala em seguida, onde sempre encontrava o sofá vazio. Chegou a vê-la saindo pela janela algumas vezes, mas dessa vez não havia nem sinal da ninja.

_Preciso ser mais silencioso _- pensava enquanto guardava as frutas na geladeira - _e mais rápido também... Talvez eu compre algum dispositivo que tranque a janela... e poderia colocar sonífero nos damascos!._

Essa última idéia o fez rir. Não teria coragem de fazer algo do tipo, mas certamente pensaria em algo que a fizesse ficar.

---

12.

_Você? E... Reno?_

Tifa parecia não acreditar.

_M-mas ele é um Turk!_

_E qual o problema?_

_Yuffie, não sei se é uma boa idéia..._

Yuffie respirou fundo, ela sabia que ia começar tudo de novo. Cansou-se de explicar a Tifa que não ia se casar com Reno, dividir uma casa com ele ou fazer algo do gênero. Os dois estavam apenas.. juntos, e ela não queria nada além disso.

_Mas ele é o tipo de cara que trapacearia... Ele bebe, não parece lavar o cabelo... E duvido que ele tenha um bom hálito! Além disso, ele é frio, já foi responsável pela morte de várias pessoas e parece não se importar com isso.. - Tifa falava rápido, sem dar tempo para interrupções._

_Ele tem vários pontos negativos, não é? - ela sorri forçado, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça - Mas ele não é um monstro, a presença dele me traz felicidade. E talvez Reno seja um excelente cozinheiro, sei lá... Isso faz valer a pena lutar, com certeza!_

---

13.

_Oi, Re!_ - ela sorria, enquanto o abraçava - _Como foi seu dia?_

_O de sempre... Fomos atrás de uns... uns amigos de Shinra e-_

_Tá, já entendi. Eu estava pensando... É só uma idéia, tá? Se não gostar pode falar que eu vou entender, eu não vou ficar magoada e..._

Ele coloca a mão sobre os lábios dela. Quando Yuffie queria pedir algo que considerava importante, ela costumava falar sem parar até encontrar as palavras certas e isso podia demorar horas.

_Relaxa, Yuff. Pode dizer o que você tem em mente._

_Eu estou relaxada. E pare de me chamar de "Yuff" porque isso é estranho! Seria o mesmo que chamar Cloud de "Clo"._ - ela parecia irritada, e Reno a achava adorável.

_Está bem, está bem, Yuffie!_ - ele a abraça com força, rindo de sua irritação repentina. - _Agora, será que você pode me dizer_-

_Quero que conheça meu pai! _- ela diz, quase gritando, enquanto esconde o rosto - _Porque isso seria importante pra ele e, talvez ele me deixe ficar aqui por mais tempo, com você._

_O que quer dizer com "por mais tempo"? Você vai embora?!_ - ele a encara, as sombrancelhas franzidas

_N-não. Eu vou ficar, vou ficar com você. Era só uma hipótese porque ele é meu pai e talvez se um dia ele quisesse a minha volta, aí eu teria que dizer pra ele_-

Ele toca os lábios da garota novamente, mas dessa vez com os seus. Ás vezes se esquecia de que não eram iguais: ela tinha uma vida, deixou pessoas para trás quando saiu de Wutai. Foi uma escolha dela, e talvez o pai não aprovasse. Seria bom encontrá-lo e, se ele sentisse que Yuffie estava bem e segura, talvez a deixasse ficar.

_Se é importante pra você, então é só dizer quando partiremos_. - sentiu um frio na barriga ao terminar a frase, mas não havia volta. - _Talvez eu compre uma roupa nova, não sei._

_Obrigada, Re!_ - ela sorria - _Acho melhor comprarmos um presente... Acho que ele irá gostar de nunchakus novos, ele destruiu os últimos quando eu vim para cá._

Reno engole a seco: talvez não fosse uma boa idéia conhecer o sogro.

---

14.

A primeira vez que ela o viu, sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Observou aqueles olhos como se quisesse mergulhar dentro deles e nunca mais sair. Sentiu o cheiro da pele do Turk, como se tudo a sua volta não tivesse mais essência. Um arrepio desceu por sua espinha.

Sempre ouviu dizer que percebemos quando encontramos a pessoa certa, que o mundo parece girar mais devagar por alguns instantes enquanto você digere a informação de que aquele por quem sempre procurou está em sua frente, apenas a alguns metros de você.

Sentiu como se devesse estender os braços e segurá-lo, antes que fugisse. Antes que o mundo voltasse a girar em sua velocidade normal.

---

Na primeira vez que a viu, ela estava gritando com Cloud. _Que voz irritante_, pensou, enquanto observava a pequena ninja. Uma sensação de vazio o invadiu naquele instante. Certamente teve muita emoção em sua vida, mas o que isso lhe trouxe em troca? Não tinha família, não tinha para quem voltar. Aquela garota, sua pele macia, seu perfume doce. Porque se sentia dessa forma?

Dizem que sabemos quando encontramos a pessoa certa, que podemos sentir que é com aquela pessoa que gostaríamos de passar nossos dias. Alguém para abraçar quando voltamos para casa, alguém a quem você daria o mundo se tivesse chance.

Sentiu o impulso de estender a mão para alcançá-la. Estava tão próxima, ao alcance de seus braços. Respirou fundo, colocando uma das mãos no rosto em uma tentativa de espantar aqueles pensamentos.

Não se pode pegar algo só porque está ao seu alcance.

Não se pode ter algo apenas por desejar isso de uma forma tão forte que mal cabe em você.

---

15.

E sempre que ele voltava, Yuffie o deixava deitar em seu colo. Conversavam por alguns instantes, riam alto, até que ele adormecesse. Mas ela ainda continuaria acordada, acariciando-o até que o sol nascesse. Não queria que ele se sentisse sozinho, queria que ele soubesse que ela estava ali, que alguém cuidaria dele quando voltasse para casa. E que isso servisse de motivação para que ele sempre voltasse inteiro.

--

Reviews, please!


End file.
